


The perfect girl

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Eggsy wakes up to Roxy besides him and the sound of the waves on the beach. Or Reggsy on their honeymoon.





	The perfect girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr for Reggsy honeymoon.

Eggsy wakes up to the soft sound of waves rolling up the beach and the taste of salt on his tongue. He blinks for half a second, wondering where he was and why, when he becomes aware of the soft warm body next to his.

He looks over and his gaze softens as he takes in Roxy’s beautiful form lying next to him. Her hair was cascading over the pillow and she had her arm wrapped over his waist. Her lips were softly parted as she slept and she looked peaceful.

Eggsy’s eyes trailed over the curves of her figure and his careful fingers traced their way over her body, remembering exactly how he had mapped her out last night as they celebrated their honeymoon.

It had been Harry’s idea to Honeymoon in Guadalupe and Eggsy had to admit Harry had the best taste in places where one could be alone with the one they loved. Harry had organised their excursion as a little gift to the new couple and the beach cabin they had was perfect. It had everything they could need and want and the water was just a few steps away.

It was rare for Kingsman agents to get time off, but Eggsy had pulled a few strings with Merlin in order to get at least a week with Roxy before they had to part for their usual job of saving the world from megalomaniacs. Not that he minded. Being a Kingsman was his entire life and he knew it was Roxy’s too.

Dipping his head, Eggsy decides to wake his wife up with a soft gentle kiss to her lips. Roxy hums softy and gently kisses him back, slow and languid, just enjoying the feeling of being woken up softly and with care.

Eggsy grins at Roxy once she opens her eyes and he traces a hand over her cheek. “Good morning beautiful.”

Roxy grins softly and sits up, letting the blankets pool over her hips. “Morning Eggsy,” she leans over for another soft kiss. Not missing the way his eyes trailed over her naked form.

With a soft growl Eggsy pulls her down on top of him, kissing her deeper, running his hands over her back as he lets her dominate the kiss. Another reason he loved Roxy was the fact she enjoyed taking charge. He loved to sit back and let her decide what they’d do. He’s always loved a girl who could get their own way.

Roxy pulls out of the kiss to press their foreheads together, smiling gently. “Up for more celebrating, Husband?”

Eggsy nods eagerly and a sly grin appears. “You know I’m always up for more.”

Roxy laughs and leans down for more soft kisses when suddenly their glasses begin beeping from the bedside drawer.

Eggsy groans softly and Roxy covers herself as Eggsy grabs the glasses and puts them on. “Yes, Gov?”

“Ah Eggsy. I’m sorry to intrude but I’m afraid we need your help. We’ve got a little situation with our new friend Mr. Carey that needs yours and Roxy’s attention stat.”

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Can’t that idiot wait another day before he tries nuking a country again?” Eggsy sighs.

“He can’t because Mr. Carey doesn’t care. Now get your arse on the plane now.” Merlin replies.

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy sighs softly and ends the call.

Roxy looks over at him and raises an eyebrow, “we need to save the world again?”

“Got it in one, Rox.” Eggsy replies, looking thoroughly put out that their little moment of fun had ended.

“Don’t worry. The plane has auto pilot, we can always sneak away.” Roxy winks at Eggsy, grinning as she gets up to find her clothes.

Eggsy looks at her open mouthed, knowing for sure he’s married the perfect girl for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on my Tumblr Spider-Charles ^^ and comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
